


Do you still love me?

by Deadly_songbird1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is scared to come out about being a transgender boy, M/M, Transgender Adam, Understanding friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_songbird1/pseuds/Deadly_songbird1
Summary: Adam has a secret, he's transgender. He's afraid to tell his friend though and even more afraid to tell his boyfriend Ronan. Declan shows up and he blurts it out out of fear. Declan is actually really supportive of him."Parrish, shouldn't you be downstairs with Ronan?" Declan questions from the doorway with his arms crossed."I'm transgender" he blurts out and sits down on the bed then covers his faces with his hands.





	Do you still love me?

Adam had been thinking about this for years since he became a guy. Adam wasn’t born a guy, he was born a girl but saw herself as a boy in her mind. Her name was Adaline Parrish but changed it as soon as she became a guy. Now he’s Adam Parrish, he had an awesome boyfriend and some pretty cool friends but he’s never told them that he’s transgender. Mostly because he’s afraid Ronan will break up with him. Currently Adam was at Boyd’s Auto Shop and Garage. He’s trying to fix what’s wrong with the engine but can’t quite figure it out. He’s leaning over the car under the hood and listening to his ipod with one headphone in his right ear since he’s deaf in his other one. Adam’s also humming along to the song he’s listening to when he feels something smack his ass. He yelps and accidentally hits his head on the hood of the car. 

“Oww, seriously Ronan?” he says and glares at his boyfriend after he gets out from underneath the hood.

Ronan just smirks at him. 

“your shift fucking ends in about three minutes and I decided to pick you up from work” Ronan tells him, with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

Adam eyed him suspiciously. 

“Whatcha got up your sleeve? You look like you’re going to do something and I want to know what it is.” he demands. Ronan’s smirk becomes dangerously sharp like a knife and puts his hands on Adams hips. 

“You’re just hot as fuck, that’s all” Ronan says and somehow makes him smirk seem innocent but Adam knows better than that. He knows exactly what Ronan wants. 

"I'll drive you home since I don't feel like getting into a crash tonight." Adam sighs and breaks out of Ronan's hands that were holding his hips captive. Ronan whines and chases him with his hands. 

"Ronan, I have to clean off my hands then I'll tell Boyd that my shifts over and we can go home okay?" Adam tells him. 


End file.
